


you make me strong (and stable)

by Flyhomelwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Crack, Farmer Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyhomelwt/pseuds/Flyhomelwt
Summary: Theresa may seeks freedom after a hard brexit deal. She finds it in a field of wheat and a pair of green eyes.





	you make me strong (and stable)

**Author's Note:**

> i sincerely apologise

It all started in a wheat field on a Sunday morning.

Theresa was supposed to be at church that morning but her rebellious tendencies could not stop tapping at her brain and as she threw her grey hair up into a messy bun, The fields of golden wheat surrounding her cottage seemed marginally more appealing than the prospect of praying for hours on end; she took an immense amount of enjoyment from feeling the crops brush at her slender legs. 

So, with the idea placed in her head, Theresa made her way down the stairs to declare to her husband, whom had already eaten his breakfast, that she could not attend church that day because she was suffering from a tremendous fever. Of course, it took a large amount of convincing on Theresa’s behalf to make philip understand that a visit to the village’s beaten down church was enough to cure it . 

After what seemed like three years of negotiating this deal, Theresa somehow came out successful: Philip agreed to leave for church as usual as long as she got some rest. Standing by the bedroom window overlooking the driveway, Theresa waited for Philip’s departure and when she was certain the coast was clear, she ran back downstairs and out into the back garden.

A small gate in between the high hedges separated the land owned by Theresa and that of the mysterious farmer who cares for the wheat. Ever since brexit, wheat has been britain’s pride and joy and this farmer was certainly not disappointing.

Certain that she could hear no one nearby, Theresa opened the gate and with every muscle in her body, excelled through the sea of gold. The spring sunshine rained down on her back as the slight itch of the crop crept up her leg as she trampled on the unforgiving earth until she grew tired and her body tumbled to the ground. 

Something nudged at Theresa’s shoulder as she woke from her unconscious state. Her original assumption was that it was a rodent or perhaps even a butterfly landing on her sensitive, frail shoulders. And then this mysterious creature spoke.

‘Hi um sorry. Can i help you?’

Theresa was in a state of disbelief. She had never been caught before. However, she did appear to be in a bit of a dilemma so as the polite woman she is she responded with a timid ‘yes’.

Reluctantly, she rolled over and felt the ache of every muscle in her body but this all seemed to fade as her eyes rested on the face of the figure standing above her, holding their hand out. He was a young boy, perhaps 25, slightly tanned with piercing green eyes that could tempt anybody. 

Still in a state of shock over the beauty of this young gentlemen, Theresa offered out a shaky hand and with ease, the boy lifted her off the ground. Once on her feet, Theresa took in the sigh before her; he was wearing a blue plaid shirt (repping the party colours) on top of a plain white t-shirt that hung low on his neck line to reveal a tattoo of two swallows, paired with some black skinny jeans and converse.

In short, the situation was quite overwhelming until it dawned on Theresa that she would have to explain herself to this man - what on earth would she be doing in a wheat field at this time? Without a second thought, she quickly stuttered out a response, ‘s-sorry i was just enjoying the fresh air out here, i-i didn’t mean to intrude.’ 

She began to bite her nails in anticipation for the man’s response. His rough voice broke the tension, ‘don’t worry about it, darling, we all need a bit of fresh air and i must admit, my fields are a delightful place to go to get that air. My name is Harry by the way, i don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced before.’

Well that reply was certainly unexpected. 

‘You’re Theresa, right?’ Harry questioned and she nodded to which he sighed ‘of course you are. Been all over the news you have. Can’t say you’re the most popular girl out there but i must say you have done wonders for my farm - my products are wanted all over england ! Plus, you’re a pretty face to look at.’ He ended with a wink. Theresa just about imploded as a blush broke out over her matured face. 

Somehow she summoned a response that was, admittedly, incredibly suggestive ‘you’re not too bad looking yourself and i must say, the length of your wheat is incredibly impressive.’ She mentally slaps herself for that innuendo. 

Harry’s eyebrows raised and theresa could just about make out a sinful twinkle in his eyes. 

‘would you like to taste test my wheat?’ 

Theresa’s jaw dropped and in the air hung a mutual realisation of the implications of this seemingly innocent question. Without a response, Theresa dropped to her knees like a raptor surrounding its prey and began the taste test of a life time in the middle of the wheat field. 

After around half an hour of munching on Harry’s wheat, she returns to her feet, with tiny bits of straw littered around her invisible lips. 

‘enjoy that?’ Harry asked with a smirk and it was clear the question was rhetorical as Theresa already had a large smile plastered across her face. 

Out of nowhere, Harry sat down and tapped the piece of ground next to him where Theresa soon after perched. Harry then began rustling around in his jean pocket until he found what he was looking for and unexpectedly pulled out a purple wrapper. 

A freddo. 

The severity of this situation soon became clear to Theresa as Harry offered her the packet. Ever since the economic crash that had followed brexit, the freddo chocolate bar price had sky-rocketed to the price of £69.99. 

‘H-harry i cannot accept this’ Theresa argued almost immediately. That was when Harry turned to her and opened his mouth to say possibly the most beautiful words Theresa had ever heard since the chorus of Dancing Queen:

‘You are the most beautiful woman i’ve every met. Your strength and stability has astounded me every time that gorgeous face of yours has appeared on my television screen and in person, that same aura is present but is doubled, tripled - quadrupled in fact. I know we’ve not known each other long and i know that i’m not that good with words, and neither are you going by some of your speeches, but i can wholeheartedly say that i am in love with you theresa may. You are MY prime minister.’  
A tear rolled down Theresa’s cheek for the first time in her life as she heard this love declaration. Her response is one that is said with such sincerity unlike many of her claims.

‘Harry, I may have left the EU, but i will never leave you’


End file.
